In computing systems, a plug-in (e.g., or plugin) generally refers to a software component or set of software components that can add specific abilities to a software application. If supported, plug-ins can enable customizing the functionality of an application. Applications generally support plug-ins for various reasons.
Plug-ins can be used to enable third-party developers to, for example, create new features and/or functionality that extends an application; to support easily adding new features and/or functionality; to reduce the size of an application; and to separate source code from an application due to the incompatibility of software licenses.
For example, web browsers can use plug-ins to display new file types (e.g., Adobe® Flash® Player), graphics software can use plug-ins to support file formats and/or process images (e.g., Adobe® Photoshop®), and office productivity software can use plug-ins to extend the abilities of its application by adding custom commands and/or specialized features (e.g., Adobe® Acrobat®).